There is a known control device for a hybrid vehicle that includes an internal combustion engine and an electric motor as a driving source and travels by transmitting the driving force of either the internal combustion engine or the electric motor to a drive wheel. This control device sets the driving force required for the internal combustion engine and the driving force required for the electric motor in accordance with the operating status of the vehicle (Patent Document 1).
Also known is a vehicle travel control device that is used in the above-described hybrid vehicle control device to provide travel control of the vehicle in accordance with a vehicle speed and inter-vehicle distance arbitrarily set by a driver of the vehicle. This vehicle travel control device can control the acceleration and deceleration of the vehicle in order to follow a preceding vehicle.